Barris Bros
Barris Bros was a faction started in 4069YD and led by Rasmus and Jesper Barris, the twin sons of Alec'sim Barris. It is no longer existing since Rasmus left it to become president of the Free Trader Committee in 4073YD and Jesper died not long after. Some speculate that Jesper had a son who took over the faction after Jesper died, but this has not been confirmed by Hermitworks Entertainment nor has any novel or comic spken about it either. History Rasmus and Jesper Barris graduated from the Yucdium University in 4069YD and started their own trading faction Barris Bros. They only sold bathtubs in the beginning but when it took off they expanded their Cargo Hold. One day when their father President Alec was flying to The Moon to hold a speech about illegalizing Ketralite, but on his way there he was shot down by a rebel gang who traded in Ketralite. In 4073YD Rasmus ran for president of the Free Trader Committee, leaving Jesper with the responsibility of their faction. Jesper saw this as an opportunity to change the products they trade in to Caps instead. Barris Caps became the new trend and people all over Promenade Trade Station wore them. They came in all kinds of cool designs and patterns, often also with a word on the front, for example "Swolo". Jesper and Rasmus had several sisters who travelled around the system spreading the good word of Rasmus Barris. One of his sisters, Carin Barris, married a rich Martian trader named Ðéçcü Íllè (aka "Ille"). He ran the first Ketralite Refinery on West Mars. This meant that an alliance between Illectronics and Barris Bros had been established. After Rasmus' time as president was over he and his sister Bodil Barris flew to Mars to look over Ille's work. At their arrival they were met with people who all had deformed body-parts, they were told that it was Ketramonia, a horrible disease caused by the many Ketralite Refineries in the area. As former president of the Free Trader Committee, Rasmus could not let this continue, he confronted Ille about it but he did not listen for all he heard was Rasmus telling him to stop making money. Ille did not trust Rasmus anymore and sent him back home, Jesper tried to talk some sense into him but he went even madder and ended the alliance. Monir, one of the Barris sisters, told Carin to divorce Ille and come back home but Carin was well aware of what he was doing and loved him too much to leave him. Jesper understood that he would not give in and suggested that they should use force to make him stop, Rasmus wanted to find another way but not even the persuasive Monir could talk to him. Jesper hired a band of mercenary soldiers from the Peikko district on North Mars led by Captain Sæme¥ Üłæ'¢öñé (Captain Sam). He then called for his ally in Grodd Facilities, his uncle Vidde Grodd. Vidde sent his soldiers to Mars and trusted Jesper to lead them into the assault on the Illectronics headquarters. They attacked in the middle of the night and took out the guards easily. They made it up to Ille's bedroom without any guards activating the alarm. Ille and Carin slept in the bed, Jesper drug Carin away from the bed but Ille was awoken by her screaming. He grabbed the High Caliber Handgun from under his pillow and shot Jesper in the head, the Peikko mercenaries emptied their magazines on Ille and Captain Sam tried to save Jesper by slitting his wrist and pouring Polar Rhino blood on it, but it didn't help as he was already gone. A grand funeral was held in his honor and in 4086YD Rasmus was elected as president of the Free Trader Committee again. This time he worked on illegalizing Ketralite and getting rid of all Ketralite Refineries, he succeeded in making it illegal everywhere except Mars where it was the worst. Category:Faction